TARZAN YELL
This Is The TARZAN YELL Note:This Page Doesn't Need To Be Perfect This sound effect can be found on Warner Bros. Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. Info * First Recorded: 1932 * Artist: Johnny Weissmuller * Origin: Los Angeles, California, United States * Year Debut: March 25, 1932 * First Heard: Tarzan the Ape Man * Area used: Worldwide The sound effect was recorded by Johnny Weissmuller, who played Tarzan in the 1932 film, Tarzan the Ape Man ''(the movie when this sound effect was first used). This sound effect would be used whenever somebody swang on a rope in a Tarzan-like fashion or if the setting was in a jungle. Used In TV Shows # Angela Anaconda # 64 Zoo Lane # The Tom and Jerry Kids Show (Imatated by Tom Cat Jr. and Jerry Mouse Jr. in "Cast Away Tom.") # American's Funniest Home Videos # Press your Luck (Imatated by Whammy.") # Go, Diego, Go! # Betsy's Kindergarten Adventures (Imatated by Billy in "Camping Out.") # Hey Arnold (Imatated by Grandma Gertie in "Save the Tree.") # Blaze and the Monster Machines (Imatated by Pickle in "The Jungle Horn" and Imatated by Pickle in "Team Truck Challenge.") # Maya the Bee (Imatated by Miss Rosie in "Miss Rosie Hermit Beetle's Journey.") # Garfield and Friends (Imatated by Garfield in "Guy of Her Dreams.") # Lilo and Stitch the Series (Imatated by Stitch in "Swirly.") # Martha Speaks # The Backyardigans (Imatated by Tyrone Pablo Austin and Uniqua in "The Heart of the Jungle" and Imatated by Tyrone in "The Secret of Snow.") # Arthur # Taffy (Imatated by Bentley in "A Minor Problem" Imatated by Bentley in "Pet Therapist" and Imatated by Bentley in "Bentley of the Jungle.") # The Care Bears Family (Imatated by Champ Bear in "Cheer of the Jungle.") # My Gym Partner's a Monkey (Imatated by Adam and Jake in "Me Adam, You Jake" and Imatated by Jake in "Yesterday's Funny Monkey.") # Tom and Jerry Tales (Imatated by Spike in "Doggone Hill Hog" and Imatated by Tom Cat in "Jungle Love.") # Martin Morning (Imatated by Martin in "Good Morning Tarzan.") # George of the Jungle ("1967 2007 and 2016.") # Teen Titans # Courage the Cowardly Dog (Imatated by Courage in "Cabaret Courage.") # Tweenies (Imatated by Milo in "Tweenies Jungle Adventure.") # The 7D (Imatated by Dopey in "The Enchanted Forest Ranger.") # Phineas and Ferb (Imatated by Tarzan in "Cheer Up Candace" and Imatated by Candace in "Where's Perry Part Two.") # Total Drama (Imatated by Izzy in "No Pain No Game" Imatated by Izzy in "Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Island" and Imatated by Izzy in "Monster Cash.") # Super Mario World # Littlest Pet Shop (Imatated by Vinnie Terrio in "Hamster Hoods.") # El Chavo the Animated Series (Imatated by El Chavo in "Treehouse.") # Archie's Funhouse # Clarence (Imatated by Clarence in "Dinner Party.") # Peppa Pig (Imatated by Grampy Rabbit and Others in "Gym Class" Imatated by Pedro Pony in "Around the World with Peppa" Imatated by Grampy Rabbit in "Caves" and Imatated by Grampy Rabbit in "Grampy Rabbit's Dinosaur Park.") # Horrid Henry (Imatated by Horrid Henry in "Horrid Henry's Underpants" and Imatated by Horrid Henry in "Who Stole Mr Kill.") # Mr Bean the Animated Series (Imatated by Mr. Bean in "Ball Pool.") # The Tom and Jerry Show (Imatated by Tuffy Mouse in "Pets Not Welcome" Imatated by Jerry Mouse "Cat-a-Tonic Mouse" and Imatated by Tom Cat in "Mirror Image.") # Pet Pals (Imatated by Monkey and Tarzan in "Africa.") # The Legend of Tarzan # The Muppets Goes to the Movies # Elmo's World (Imatated by Elmo in "Flowers Plants and Trees.") # Sesame Street # Splash and Bubbles (Heard once in "Mountain of Fire.") # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Imatated by Michelangelo in "Return to New York Part Two.") # Eddy and the Bear # Granpa # Babar (Imatated by Alexander in "Alexander the Great" and Imatated by Victor in "My Dinner with Rataxes.") # The Garfield Show (Imatated by Garfield in "Iceman" Imatated by Garfield in "Mind Over Mouse" and Imatated by Garfield in "Glitter Gulch - Life on the Stage (Part 4)." # My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Imatated by Rainbow Dash in "Swarm of the Century.") # Monster High (Imatated by Lagoona Blue in "Monster-morphoseas.") # Mike Lu & Og (Imatated by Alfred in "Alfred Lord of the Jungle.") # Jim Henson's Muppet Babies (Imatated by Baby Rowlf and Baby Gonzo in "Raiders of the Lost Muppet" Imatated by Baby Kermit in "The Next Generation" Imatated by Baby Skeeter and Baby Rowlf in "Muppetland" and Imatated by Baby Skeeter in "The Air Conditioner at the End of the Galaxy.") # Auggie Doggie # Mysticons (Heard once in "Scourge of the Seven Skies.") # Digimon # Ruby Gloom # Bill Nye the Science Guy # Ready Jet Go (Imatated by Carrot in "Mindy in Space.") # Sonic Boom (Imatated by Sticks in "Where Have All the Sonics Gone?" and Imatated Knuckles in "Eggman Family Vacation.") # Fireman Sam (Imatated by Norman Price and Others in "King of the Jungle.") # Symo & Rose (Imatated by Symo in "Symo King of the Jungle.") # 2 Stupid Dogs (Imatated by Jungle King Scott Man in "Stunt Dogs.") # Pokemon # Word World (Imatated by Sheep in "M is for Map.") # Veggietales # Bert and Ernie's Great Adventures # Pat & Stan (Imatated by Pat in "The Law of the Jungle Style.") # Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater # New Looney Tunes (Imatated by Tad in "The Tad Tucker Workout.") # The Kwicky Koala Show (Imatated by George and Joey in "Collector's Item.") # The Scooby Doo Show (Imatated by Scooby-Doo in "The Gruesome Game of the Gator Ghoul.") # The Animal Show (Heard once in "Manatee & Lemur.") # Mr Bloom's Nursery Get Set Grow (Heard once in "Jungle High Jinks.") # Marrying Mum and Dad (Heard once in "Jungle.") # The Flintstones (Imatated by Fred Flintstone in "The Swimming Pool.") # The Owl and Co. # Uncle Grandpa (Imatated by Pizza Steve in "Body Trouble" Imatated by Uncle Grandpa in "Sick Bag.") # Recess (Imatated by Mikey in "Omega Kids" and Imatated by Library Kid in "The Library Kid.") # Super WHY! (Imatated by Peter Rabbit in "Peter Rabbit.") # Spongebob Squarepants (Imatated by Spongebob in "The Paper" Imatated by Mr. Krabs "Enemy in Law" Imatated by Spongebob in "The Clam Whisperer" Imatated by Spongebob "Karen's Virus" and Imatated by Spongebob in "High Sea Diving.") # The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius (Imatated by Hugh Neutron in "Make Room for Daddo" and Imatated by Jimmy Neutron and Cindy Vortex in "Stranded.") # Robot Chicken # The New Scooby Doo and Scrappy Doo Show (Imatated by Scooby-Doo and Randar in "Scooby of the Jungle.") # Scooby Doo and Scrappy Doo (Imatated by Scrappy Doo in "Hothouse Scooby.") # Tiny Toon Adventures (Imatated by Babs Bunny in "Starting from Scratch" Imatated by Babs Bunny in "No Toon is an Island" and Imatated by Shark in "The Best o Plucky Duck Day.") # The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries (Imatated by Sylvester in "Hawaii 33⅓ .") # Crash and Bernstein (Imatated by Crash in "Release the Crashen.") # The Suite Life of Zack and Cody (Heard once in "Ah Wilderness" and "Sleepover Suite.") # Pinky and the Brain (Imatated by Pinky and Brain in "Welcome to the Jungle.") # Rugrats (Imatated by Stu in "Party Animals.") # Catdog (Imatated by Dog in "Full Moon Fever.") # Bunnytown (Heard once in "Carrot Giving Day.") # The Chipmunks goes to the Movies (Imatated by Thodore in "Kong" and Imatated by Alvin in "Daytona Jones and the Pearl of Wisdom.") # The Carol Burnett Show # The Cleveland Show (Heard once in "Skip Day" and "A Vas Deferens Between Men and Women.") # The Simpsons (Imatated by Homer in "The Call of the Simpsons" Imatated by Homer in "Last Tap Dance in Springfield" and Imatated by Homer in "Krusty Kamp.") # The Super Mario Bros Super Show (Imatated by Mario in "Mario of the Apes.") # Bananas in Pyjamas (Imatated by Amy in "Jungle Amy.") # Toopy & Binoo (Imatated by Toopy and Binoo in "Jungle Toopy.") # The Story of Tracy Beaker # Pucca (Imatated by Garu and Pucca in "Garu of the Jungle.") # Yin Yang Yo (imatated by Carl in "Carl of the Wild.") # Codename Kids Next Door (Heard once in "G R O W E D U P" and C A K E D.") # Mucha Lucha (Imatated by Flea in "Monkey Business.") # Tarzan and Jane (2017) # The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper (Imatated by Stretch in "Leave it to Casper.") # Danger Mouse # The All New Popeye Hour (Imatated by Popeye in "Popeye of the Jungle.") # TaleSpin (Heard once in "The Bigger They Are, the Louder They Oink.") # Darkwing Duck (Imatated by Gosalyn in "Apes of Wrath.") # The Powerpuff Girls (Imatated by Major in "Escape from Monster Island.") # The Ferals (Imatated by Rattus and Modigliana in "Let's Get Physical.") # Gilligan's Island: (Heard once in "Our Vines Have Tender Apes.") # Henry's Cat (Imatated by Tarzan and Henry's Cat in "The Lost World.) # The Pink Panther (Imatated by Big Nose in "It's Pink But is it Mink.") # Pink Panther and Pals (Imatated by Aardvark in "Find Your Own Ant.") # Krazy Kat (Imatated by Ignatz in "A Bungle in the Jungle.") # Wow Wow Wubbzy (Imatated by Wubbzy in "Call of the Mild.") # Stanley # Bunsen is a Beast (Imatated by Amanda Killman in "Wilda Beast.") # Robot Chicken # Inspector Gadget (Imatated by Inspector Gadget in "Photo Safari.") # Banana Cartoon Minions (Heard once in "Tarzan Minions Fail.) # Dastardly and Muttley (Imatated by Muttley in "Wild Mutt Muttley.") # Ask the StoryBots (Imatated by Storybots in "How Many Types of Animals Are There?") # The Real Ghostbusters (Imatated by Ray in "Teen Mean Green Machine.") # Living with Monkeys Tales from the Treetops # Survivor One World # Ed Edd n Eddy (Imatated by Nazz in "See No Ed.") # Timon and Pumbaa # The Animal Show # Heathcliff (Heard once in a blooper for "In Search of Catlantis" and "Feline Good") # The Scooby Doo Show (Imatated by Scooby Doo in "The Gruesome Game of the Gator Ghoul") # Zig and Sharko (Imatated by Sharko in "A Tail of Two Legs" Imatated by Zig in "Sharko and Zig on the Rocks and Imatated by Zig in "Bosom Buddies.") # Space Goofs (Imatated by Stereo in "You Can't Go Home.") # Woody Woodpecker # Mix Master The Final Force (Imatated by Aring in "Big Turtle Big Trouble.") # Cyberchase # Tarzan and Jane Best Friends in the Jungle # Transformers # Higglytown Heroes (Imatated by Electrician in "Electric Evening" and Imatated by Fran in "Kip Gets Swing Fever.") # Pokemon (Imatated by Electabuzz in "Showdown at Dark City" Imatated by Madame Muchmoney in "The Trouble with Snubull" and Imatated by Meowth in "Where's Armaldo.") # Yo Gabba Gabba (Imatated by Muno and DJ Lance in "Adventure.") # Adventure Time (Imatated by Finn in "Slumber Party Panic.") # Moominvalley (Imatated by Moomintroll in "Monster Fish.") # Molang (Imatated by Molang in "The Jungle" and Imatated by Jungle Friend Molang and Piu Piu in "The Jungle Friend.") # The Loud House # HiHi Puffy Ami Yumi Show # Sonic Underground # Full House # Ranger Rob (Imatated by Dakota in "The Woolly Wiligo of Big Sky Park.") # Onegai My Melody (Imatated by Mana in "Mana of the Jungle.") # Rabbids Invasion (Imatated by Jungle Rabbid in "Rabbid of the Jungle" and Imatated by Jungle Rabbid in "Jungle Rabbid and the Army of the Three Crabs.") # Dora the Explorer (Imatated by Boots in "Best Friends.") # Danger Mouse (Imatated by Penfold and Danger Mouse in "Lord of the Bungle" Imatated by Danger Mouse in "The Wild, Wild Goose Chase." and Imatated by Danger Mouse in "Rhyme and Punishment.") # The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (Imatated by ''Fuzzy Wuzzy in "Momma Robotnik's Birthday" and Imatated by Sonic in "Zoobotnik.") # Robotboy (Imatated by Tommy in "Automatommy" and Imatated by Tommy and Gus in "The Boy Who Cried Kamikazi.") # Back at the Barnyard (Imatated by Mrs Beady in "Hydno A-Go-Go.") # Father of the Pride (Imatated by Snack in "One Man's Meat is Another Man's Girlfriend.") # Johnny Test (Imatated by Johnny Test in "Johnny of the Jungle" Imatated by baby Johnny Test in "Johnny vs. Bling Bling 2" and Imatated by Monkey in "Johnny's Amazing Race.") # Wayside # Oggy and the Cockroaches (Imatated Oggy in "Abandoned Cockroaches" and Imatated by Oggy in "Oggy's Shadow.") # Jimmy Two Shoes TV Specials Sammy Case Superstar Movies * Cinderella 3: A Twist in Time (2007) * The Archies In Jugman (2002) * Lord of the Flies (1963) * Gone with the West (1974) * Tarzan (1999) * Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls (1995) * Tarzan & Jane (2002) * Tarzan II (2005) * Alpha and Omega (2010) * Madagascar (2005) * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) * Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012) * George of the Jungle (1997) * George of the Jungle 2 (2003) * The Muppets (2011) * The Emperor's New Groove (2000) * We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story (1993) * Tarzan (2013) * The Legend of Tarzan (2016) * Carry On Up the Jungle (1970) * Dumbo (1941) * Home on the Range (2004) * Peter Rabbit (2018) * Explorers (1985) * Star Wars: Episode VI - Return of the Jedi (1983) * Octopussy (1983) Commercials * Tarzan II DVD (2005) * Metlife (Tarzan Snoopy) * Unfone (2011) * Gery Pasta (2008) * El Kadsre Satellite - Quit Cable (1992-94) Shorts * The Outfit (2012) * Looney Tunes Cartoons (Shorts) * King Klunk (1933) (Short) * The Lumber Champ (1933) (Short) * Kid 'in' Africa (1933) (Short) * Caveman Capers (1960) (Short) * The CooCoo Nut Grove (1936) (Short) * A Star Is Hatched (1938) (Short) * Porky the Fireman (1938) (Short) * Duck Soup to Nuts (1944) (Short) * Hollywood Daffy (1946) (Short) * Gorilla My Dreams (1948) (Short) * Past Perfumance (1955) (Short) * Pop-Pie a la Mode (1945) (Short) * Mickey's Man Friday (1935) (Short) * Rebel Rabbit (1949) (Short) * Wackiki Wabbit (1943) (Short) * Nutty News (1942) (Short) * Hollywood Steps Out (1941) (Short) * You Can't Shoe a Horse Fly (1940) (Short) * My Friend the Monkey (1939) (Short) * The Sitter Downers (1937) (Short) * Speaking of the Weather (1937) (Short) * Disorder in the Court (1936) (Short) * I'm a Big Shot Now (1936) (Short) * Mighty Mouse and The Pirates (1945) (Short) * Mr Rossi's Dreams (1977) (Short) * Mr Rossi at Photo Safari (1971) (Short) Videos * Baby Newton (2002) (Videos) * Baby Beethoven (2002) (Videos) * Baby Shakespeare (2000) (Videos) Video Games * Barnyard Rhythm and Moos * Creative Reader: The Jungle Book * Ice Age 2 the Meltdown (2006) (Video Game) * Kidstory: Milly Fitzwilly's Mouse Catcher (1995) (Video Game) * Living Books: Ruff's Bone (1994) * Living Books: The New Kid on the Block (1993) * Living Books: The Tortoise and the Hare (1993) * Mickey Mania: The Timeless Adventures of Mickey Mouse (1994) (Video Game) * Spongebob Squarepants Supersponge (2000) (Video Game) * Time Gal (1985) * Discworld (1995) * The Simpsons Cartoon Studio (1996) * Donkey Kong Country Series (Used for Donkey Kong) TV Spots * George of the Jungle (1997) (TV Spot) * George of the Jungle 2 (2003) (TV Spot) * Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls (1995) (TV Spot) * Alpha and Omega (2010) (TV Spot) * We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story (1993) (TV Spot) * Peter Rabbit (2018) (TV Spot) * The Emporer's New Groove (2000) (TV Spot) * Home on the Range (2004) (TV Spot) * Ice Age Continental Drift (2012) (TV Spot) * The Legend Of Tarzan (2016) (TV Spot) * Madagascar (2005) (TV Spot) * The Muppets (2011) (TV Spot) * Tarzan (1999) (TV Spot) * Tarzan (2013) (TV Spot) * Tarzan II (2005) (TV Spot) YouTube Videos * 100 Ways to Die in Pivot Image Gallery Audio Samples 0:59 Awuoooo Awuoooo Awuoooo Awuoooo Jerry Act Tarzan﻿ SNOOPY YELLS TARZAN 0:16﻿ =